Assistants Can Have Fun Too
by Ryn of Magic
Summary: Poppy didn't go to Abbey mount alone. Daniella Brown, known as Dani, comes along for the ride, and find that love is a lot closer than she ever thought. Freddie/OC
1. Malibu Welcome

**A/N – My first Wild Child story! This is the second oc story in the WC archieve I think.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Wild Child. Dani and all plot changes are my own, but nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"Morning Miss Poppy"

Daniella Brown pulled the giant curtains Poppy Moore's room apart, letting the startlingly bright light from the morning sun shine upon the sleeping girl's face. "Dani, not now" Poppy moaned from her comfy bed. The red-head sighed at walked over to the teenager, yanking off the comforter from the bed and stealing the pillow from under Poppy's head.

"Dani!" Poppy cried, sitting up.

The difference between the two girls was comical, especially at this time in the morning. Poppy had long blond hair, tan skin, and wore a skimpy pink nightgown that didn't cover much. Her day clothes were not much different: designer labels galore, skimpy shorts and skirts, skinny jeans, thin shirts, only the highest heels, and thousands of sunglasses.

Dani, already dressed for the day, wore her usual dark colored knee-length pencil skirt with a matching jacket and a white blouse, paired with her black stiletto heels, her only indulgence. Her startling bright red hair was pinned back in a tight bun, so you could tell neither the length nor the style of it, and the shade was dulled. Not a speck of make-up was worn on the teenager, and she had thick-framed glassed hiding her eyes.

"Remember, Miss Rosemary is moving in today, Miss Poppy" Dani reminded the other girl in her light, British accent.

"Shit"

"Molly? Molly!" Poppy called as she headed downstairs, Dani on her heels. Poppy's little sister was in the kitchen making herself food while listening to music. "Molly!" finally having enough, Poppy pulled one of the ear buds out of Molly's ear. "Hey, I was listening to that!" Molly protested.

"Earth calling sisterling. Have you forgotten today's the day Rosemary moves in?" Poppy asked as if it was the end of the world. Her world, maybe.

"Like you'd let me forget. Morning Dani" the younger brunette greeted the red-head. "Morning Miss Molly"

Molly turned back to her sister. "Please tell me you're not going to do anything crazy" she pleaded. "Look, you know I love you, Mollster, but there are some things you're just way too young to understand" Molly and Dani looked down to see Poppy cutting the crust off of Molly's PB and J.

"I know what I'm doing, though, okay? Trust me"

"Poppy!" Molly cried in frustration, but Poppy only smile patronizingly before walking away. "Dani" Molly groaned, but Dani shook her head. "Molly, you know better than I do that when Poppy gets an idea in her head, there's no talking her out of it"

"That doesn't mean you have to go along with it" Molly cried. She hated watching Dani get ordered around and walked over by Poppy's friends and always getting in trouble for things Poppy did.

"You know that's not true" Dani sighed. "Besides, Poppy isn't all that bad" Molly rolled her eyes, but dropped the argument. "I need to go and help Poppy" Dani sighed, knowing what Poppy was planning, and hating it.

* * *

The driver opened the back of the moving truck and Poppy announced to her 'friends' "All right, guys. Let's give my dad's girlfriend the perfect Malibu welcome. Everyone, help yourselves!"

People rushed forward and started grabbing boxes, passing them back to get torn apart. Dani stood on the balcony above, watching, not wanting anything to do with Poppy's so-called party. Miss Rosemary was nice enough, and she couldn't understand why Poppy was so horrible to her.

"Have you seen what Poppy's done?" Molly cried as Dani came up next to her. Dani sighed, something she did a lot in her life while it revolved around Poppy. "Never mind, of course you did. At least you're not helping her" Molly added before Dani could say anything.

"I'm going to my room, tell me if anything interesting happens" Molly said, leaving Dani to watch the destruction.

Dani watched as Poppy jumped off the patio and into the ocean. "Welcome to Malibu, biatch!" Poppy's voice echoed when she reappeared.

Just then, she noticed Mr. Moore going through the crowd to look over the edge at Poppy. "get up here, right now. Get up here!" he ordered. "That is the final straw, Poppy!" Mr. Moore shouted as he ushered people to go home. "You are going to England!"

"Yawn, the boarding school threat again" Poppy shouted back, completely calm. "I don't even recognize you anymore" Mr. Moore replied. "All this is going to stop right now!"

"So what, big deal. You can just replace me with a newer, trashier version, like you did with Mom!" Poppy cried back. Dani nodded. So that was why she hated miss Rosemary. Dani shok her head and headed inside, pulling out her truck to pack. If Poppy was going to boarding school, so was she.

* * *

"I take it you're planning on going with Poppy" Dani turned around, not startled at all to see Mr. Moore standing in her doorway. She simply gave him an are-you-kidding-me look. He sighed as stepped inside, sitting down at the foot of her bed, next to where she had set out some of the things she was taking.

"You know, I can't understand you. You are such a good girl, you just need to get over your confidence issues" he ran a hand through his hair. Dani still said nothing. "Alright, you can go with Poppy. But please, just try. You're not the hired help, you know. You're part of the family" Dani nodded, making sure not to make any promises, before he walked out of the room.

He didn't even have to glance around the room. Dani kept so few things; it was easy to believe she could pack everything she owned and still have room in her trunk. Her room was a plain white color, and her carpet was just the generic grey that came with the house. There was nothing personal in the room, except for two things. One was a photo of Dani with a young, blond boy. It was her best friend, Ron. Gerry knew Ron would be stopping by to see Dani soon. Ron was the only thing Dani had to herself that wasn't by Poppy's orders.

The other was a picture of a red-haired man with a straggly, short beard holding a petite brunette woman in his arms. They were both smiling and laughing, their love shining clearly in their eyes. It was Dani's parents.

* * *

"I suppose it's nice to be going home, kind of"

Dani was sitting on the floor, leaning against her bed while Ron was on his side, lounging on her bed, his head right above her's and slightly to the side. "Dani, no offence love, but you're a door mat" Ron told her bluntly.

Dani huffed. "I know that, but it's not like I can help it. It's easy around you, you don't intimidate me. Poppy, well, she's another story. She's changed, into this horrible, bitter person" Dani ranted.

"She misses her mom, and feels like she's the only person that remembers her. And with Rosemary moving in, she feels as if her father is replacing her mother" Ron rationalized. Dani turned her torso to glare at him. "Well, if you're so sympathetic, who don't you go talk to her" she snapped.

Ron gave her a look, and Dani's expression softened as she turned back around and plopped back against her bed. "Sorry. You know, Poppy's boyfriend is a cheating pig. You'd be so much better for her. And I'm sure she's like you if you just told her" Dani said softly.

"You and I both know that's not true. Part of what you said is right, Poppy's not that great a person right now. I think she just needs something to connect with her mother, and maybe she'd be alright" Ron thought out loud.

"I don't know, but here's to hoping the next semester is beneficial to us" Dani sighed, raising her soda pop can. "Cheers" Ron said, clinking his can with hers before getting up and leaving Dani to sleep.

* * *

"In England, it rains 200 days out of the year" Poppy moaned, looking up facts about the boarding school that her dad was sending them to, as well as the surrounding area while her 'best friend', Ruby, browsed through Poppy's things. "You will definitely get SAD" Ruby told her.

"She is sad" Molly said, setting out Poppy's shoes for her. "Seasonal affected disorder" Ruby scoffed at Molly, making Dani frown, but she said nothing. "Depression due to lack of sunlight, resulting in acne and weight gain"

"What?" Poppy cried in panic.

"What? I saw it on _Dr. 90210_" Ruby replied defensively.

"Are you all packed, Dani?" Molly asked her. Dani nodded. "It's all ready to go" Dani told her before turning her attention back to the miserable Poppy.

Ruby gasped when something caught her eye. "Not those shoes. They don't do rain" she cried, holding up a pair of Poppy's heels, causing both Molly and Dani to roll their eyes. "Just take them" Poopy said kindly, knowing Ruby's real meaning and reasoning.

"hey, you promise we'll talk every day?" Poppy asked the happy Ruby. "Swear on your life" yeah right. Ruby's not that considerate.

"Dude, who loves ya? Everything's going to suck without you" Ruby said instead of answering, not even looking at Poppy. "Aww" Poopy sighed as if that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Ruby, you're my best friend! I'm gonna miss you so much" causing Molly to huff as Poppy hugged the taller brunette. What she didn't see was Ruby's smile drop to a look of disgust as they hugged. Dani and Molly did, though.

"I know, let's check out their website" Poopy cried, turning back to her computer. Molly left, slamming the door while Ruby and Poppy sat at the computer. Dani stood back, already knowing about Abbey Mount. She had looked it up earlier.

"Oh, my God" they said simultaneously.

"'Abbey Mount School is an independent boarding school for girls ages 11 to 17'" Poppy read. "'Founded in 1797, the school is one of England's top institutions for young ladies.' It's all brick! Please tell me that's not in the countryside!" Poopy begged in horror.

Dani sighed, not even bothering to try to tell Poppy that isn't wasn't all that bad. She just wouldn't get it.

* * *

It was pouring rain as the car drove through the wet England countryside. The rain cleared up by the time they reached the school, though. Poppy looked at the grounds in disgust while Gerry couldn't help but smiling, noting the almost euphoric look on Dani's face.

Mr. Moore, the driver, and Dani all climbed out of the car, while Poppy stayed seated. "Mr. Moore" both the man and the red-head turned to see a woman, who must be the headmistress, standing next to the car.

"I'm Mrs. Kingsley" they shook hands. "Please, call me Gerry. This is Daniella Brown, one of your new charges" Dani smiled at the kind-looking woman and shook her hand as well. "Please to meet you, Ma'am. Please, call me Dani"

"Not American" Mrs. Kingsley looked slightly surprised by Dani's clear British accent. "Born and raised in London until I was eight, Ma'am" Dani explained briefly. Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"Thank you. I am so grateful that you're taking in Poppy" Mr. Moor told Mrs. Kingsley. "I'm happy we could help out"

"She's going through a rather difficult stage" Mr. Moore tried to explain gently, not really knowing how to explain his daughter's situation.

"Just leave it to me, Mr. Moore. I have a double first in difficult" Mrs. Kingsley smiled, winking at the prim looking girl standing beside the man. Dani beamed. Mrs. Kingsley approached the door at Poppy's side of the car.

Dani didn't watch their interaction as Mr. Moore turned to her. "Now, I know that the only reason you came is because of Poppy, but since this isn't a punishment for you, please try to enjoy yourself. I know you're excited to be back" he pleaded. Dani shook her head, not able to feel anything other than happy now that she was back. "Don't worry about me, Mr. Moore" she noticed he didn't flinch whenever she called him that, anymore.

"Alright, just have fun. Okay?" Dani nodded. "Okay"

"Dani!" Mrs. Kingsley called the girl over. Dani stood beside Poppy, whom she noticed was getting a lot of attention. "Poopy, Dani, this is Kate. She'll be your big sister at Abbey Mount" she introduced.

Kate was a tall, slender, blond girl with a kind smile, about the same age as Poppy and Dani themselves. "You'll soon settle in" with that, Mrs. Kingsley left them alone.

"Hi, how do you do" Kate greeted.

"I already have a sister" Poppy snapped before Dani could say anything. Dani felt slightly hurt at the remark. "It's just school lingo" Kate assured her, not fazed in the slightest…yet. "I'll be your friend, a helping hand, that's all" Kate explained.

"Okay, but Dani's my helping hand and I choose my friends, and FYI, you don't make the cut" Poppy sniped.

"I'm sure that comment would sting a lot more if I knew what FYI meant" Kate said slowly, "But, for the moment, let's just pretend it's had the desired effect, shall we?" with that, Kate walked away, feeling slightly bad about not even looking at the other girl.

Poppy turned on Dani. "Can you believe her nerve? Urge!" Dani flinched at Poppy's tone.

"Saddle up, girls. We've got ourselves a bronco" Kate told her roommates. They all looked over to see Poppy shouting at the other girl, and watched with sympathy as the girl flinched, as if expecting to get slapped. "Poor girl" Drippy sighed sadly.

"Poor!" Josie cried.

"I meant the red-head that's being shouted at" Drippy explained.


	2. Abbey Mount

**A/N – Second chapter. I have this story pretty much complete on my hard drive, but I was wondering...Do you want me to go beyond the end of the movie? I woulnd't do it for more than a chapter or two, but maybe a scene of Freddie going off to college or something.**

* * *

Poppy calmed down after shouting. "I'm sorry, Dani" she sighed. Dani simply nodded, knowing that was all she was going to get. It was all she needed.

Suddenly, there was a big-boned blond with two cronies in front of the pair. She said something to them in Latin smugly before said, in English, "Harriet. Head girl" it was then Dani noticed the dead pheseants she had slung over her shoulder.

She held her hand out to be shook but neither girl moved to take it. Poppy because she was no impressed, Dani because Poppy always went first. In theory. When it suited Dani, anyway. She didn't really want to shake Harriet's hand.

"You shake the hand of the Head Girl" Harriet said, taking Poppy's hand, "out of respect" with that she yanked Poppy forward roughly. "When the Head Girl had earned my respect, then" Poppy pulled her hand away, "I'll shake her hand, biatch. And don't even try that dirty trick with Dani" Poppy, despite how she treated Dani, was very protective of her. It would work better if Poppy wasn't so naive.

"I'm sorry?" Harried asked, horrified.

"Apology accepted" Poppy replied with no hesitation, as if Harriet's apology was expected. Harriet whirled around angrily, whacking Poppy with pheasants. Poppy glared, pulling her sunglasses of, as the three walked away.

"I'll call you too tomorrow morning, as soon as I'm back in LA" Mr. Moore told the girls. "No mobiles except on weekends" Dani reminded him, though Poppy ignored her. "I hope your flight gets seriously delayed" Poppy said, as if that was the worst thing you can think of. Mr. Moore laughed. "And I hope your bags end up in Kazakhstan" she added.

He stepped forward and Kissed Poppy on the head. "I'll come back for you at the end of the semester, all right?" he promised. She looked at him. "Sweetheart, you know I love you" he turned to Dani, kissing her on the head as well.

"You're my daughter too, no matter how much you think of yourself as an assistant. And if you change your mind at the end of the semester and want to stay, I don't mind" he said, knowing she wanted to be here more than anything.

Mr. Moore got back into the car and waved as the car drove off. Poppy stood there for a moment before walking away. Dani looked at the luggage before glancing at Poppy's shrinking figure and sighed as she heard the rumbling of thunder.

Dani squared her shoulder and grabbed onto Poppy's trunk, leaving hers to the merciless rain as she tried to get the bright pink box under cover.

* * *

Poppy walked into see four other girls and complete chaos. "Excuse me!" she shouted over the notice. "Hi, I've been assigned this room" they all stared at her. "You need to leave" she said, not nearly as polite as before. They all laughed.

"Oh. Wow, communal" Poppy sighed. She hated germs, and sharing a room meant lots of germs.

"Well, it's bed number five or six, or the corridor. Your choice, mate" one of the brunettes told her, pointing at the two empty beds.

"Move your stinking socks, Drippy" Kate ordered the only other blond girl, besides Poppy. She complied as Poppy sat down, squirting hand sanitizer onto the nightstand. Poppy noticed Kate putting lots of chocolate into her nightstand. "You lock away your chocolate?" she asked in disbelief.

Kate just smiled. "Key information: if it's the Wagon Wheel versus the Rolex, the Wagon Wheel is going to trounce it every time" Drippy told Poppy. "What's a Wagon Wheel?" Poppy asked despite herself.

"Jesu Christi, you have not lived!" Drippy cried, bringing a partially opened piece of chocolate to Poppy and handing it to her. Poppy grabbed it and looked at the wrapper curiously, before holding it back in disgust. "Ew. That's carbs and sugar" she announced.

"What a revelation. I had no idea" Drippy replied sarcastically.

Poppy pulled out her phone and tried to get a signal. Dani wasn't up yet and she needed to call Ruby ASAP.

"What the bleep is that?" the same brunette that had given her the ultimatum asked. "None of your bleeping business" Poppy mocked. "It's an iPhone" the other brunette girl explained, her accent sounding slightly Scottish or something. "Good luck getting a signal. "We only have two hotspots that work around here" she told Poppy.

"Maybe you should try entering the 21st century, Buck Rodgers" Poppy snarked, gesturing toward the ancient-looking phones the girls had lying around. "This place is medieval. It's imperative that I make my phone calls" she paced.

"It's pointless anyway" Kate told her. "We're only allowed mobiles on weekends"

Poppy looked at her in shock. "How am I supposed to call my therapist?" she asked, completely serious, despite the laughter coming from the other girls.

"She's joking, right?" Drippy asked. "Oh, sweetheart, this is not _Beverly Hills, 90210_" the first brunette snapped.

"Just put it away before Matron catches you" Kate told her. "Where's your trunk?" she asked, noticing Poppy's lack of luggage. "Here it is, Miss Poppy!" Dani called from the doorway. "Can I have some help, please?" she asked.

The four girls rushed over to help the red-head, one opening the door wide, the other three grabbing onto the pink truck to help her carry it in. "Did you two share a trunk?" Drippy asked. "As if" Poppy snorted, watching from beside her bed.

"Then where are your things?" Kate asked Dani. "Still outside. I think I brought them in far enough that they're not soaked, but I don't know for sure. I had to bring Miss "oppy's trunk first" the four girls noticed how the red-head always called Poppy 'Miss Poppy' and how she did everything Poppy said, like a maid.

In sympathy and compassion, the four girls raced down with Dani to fetch her trunk as well. It was only slightly damp, thankfully, and none of her few possessions were wet, as she had bought a practical trunk.

Kate helped Dani go through her things, making sure nothing was damaged while the other girls gathered around. "Who are they?" Josie asked, picking up the two small pictured that Dani had in a small framed shaped like a book so she could open and close it.

Dani looked up and smiled tearfully. "That's me and my best friend, Ron, from back in Malibu" she said, pointing to one picture. "And that one is my mom and dad, just before I was born" she said, pointing to the other. From the break in Dani's voice, they guessed that something had happened to Dani's parents. Why else would she have arrived with Poppy Moore?

Then, the door to their room opened, revealing a severe looking woman in a crisp uniform.

"Welcome back, girls" she greeted in a slightly high-pitched voice that you would expect in a younger girl. "Oh, good, staff" Poppy exclaimed at the sight of the woman. "Is she…?"

"American" Josie nodded. "Oh, yes, we had one of those in 1997. Not good" Matron said.

"My apologies for Miss Poppy, Ma'am" Dani said, standing from the floor. The Matron took one look at the girl's tear-stained face and looked at her damp truck. "Nothing wet?" she asked. "No Ma'am, it's all dry, thankfully" Dani said politely.

"Good" Matron turned to the other girls. "Accustom them to my rules, and they should be in the correct uniform for a start" she scolded, pointing at Poppy and Dani. "Mobile phones please, girls" each girl handed her their ancient-looking phones.

"I don't have a mobile" Dani told Matron when she looked at her. The other's looked at her in shock, but she simply shrugged. "Whoa! Hands off, mama. I said hands off!" Poppy yelled as the Matron grabbed her phones.

Poppy started asking the Matron is she spoke other languages, as if she didn't understand English. Dani looked like she was about to cry. Drippy gave her a sympathetic smile and help out some chocolate while the Matron was distracted. Dani smiled in thanks and grabbed the chocolate, hiding it so she could enjoy it later.

'Thank you' she mouthed. Drippy just smiled.

"I am Scottish, not remedial" Matron snapped. Dani closed off her ears as Poppy tried to bride the Matron. She really didn't want Poppy to ruin everything for her here, but felt like her chances of enjoying herself this semester, was zero. "Three Sunday's detention. For everyone" the other girls groaned, including Dani.

"Thanks a lot for that, you utter moron" Josie snapped.

"What are you, mental?" Drippy asked.

"What? She was a grade one a-hole with a severe attitudinal problem" Poppy proclaimed.

"The bell's going to go in a minute. Just put your uniform on" Kate asked. "Would one of you mind helping me?' Dani asked softly. Drippy skipped over and helped Dani get used to the layers, and cried out when she saw Dani's shoes. "Look at these!" they all turned to see Drippy holding up Dani's severely tall, black stiletto heels.

Dani shrugged with a bashful smile. "They're my weakness" she said as an explanation. Once changed and in her favorite heels, Dani was the tallest girl in the dorm, but still wasn't freakishly tall.

* * *

"You will never get away with that uniform, for start" Kate said as they walked down the corridor to the Dining Hall "and FYI, no drinking, no smoking, no alcohol. No fireworks, no dangerous weapons, no illegal drugs. If you have a problem with someone, no random bitching. Structure your point. No Web surfing, no bullying. So, if you behave like an arsehole, we all suffer, so do not get us in your shit or we will break you"

"Ooh, I'm scared" Poppy cried sarcastically.

"Hi Kate" a lot of the younger girls called out as the group passed. Kate noted that Dani was silent, and was always behind Poppy. She shared a glance with the other girls, who had also noticed. They'd have to change that.

"What are you, like, prom queen or something?" Poppy snipped, trying to hide her jealousy. She didn't like the fact that Kate was ore liked.

"Kate's got a terrible affliction" Jodie said. "You're actually lucky that you don't have it. It's called popularity"

"Hey, get up. Wait for Mrs. Kingsley and the prefects" Kate said as Poppy sat down while they all stood. "Screw them" Poopy snapped. Josie and Kate both grabbed an arm and pulled Poppy up. Dani help back a laughed, but couldn't stop her smile.

"That is physical abuse! I'm calling my lawyer" Poppy cried.

"With what?" Kate snapped. You could tell Poppy wasn't used to other girls being wittier than her, and not being the Queen Bee.

"Well, hello, Freddie" Drippy said slowly. "How kind of you to grace us with your gorgeous presence" Dani looked to see a confident blond guy, about the same age, if not a little older than herself, walking into the Dining Hall. He was truly gorgeous.

Unexpectedly, his eyes met Dani's. He grinned at her, noting her tight bun, thick-framed glasses, and prim posture. But he also noticed the dangerously tall and skinny heels. He was curious, something he had not been towards one of his mother's girls in a long time.

Dani, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the gorgeous boy. Going after someone like him meant nothing but trouble. Or so she kept telling herself. So, despite his looks and grin, Dani looked pointedly away. Though she could not hide her blush.

"And cue Harriet in three, two, one…" Kate counted off, looking at her watch, as the other girls watched Harriet approach Freddie. Just as Kate said one, Harriet grabbed Freddie's arm. "Subject's moved in on target" Josie said.

"And we have contact" Kiki added.

Mrs. Kingsley ran her silver bell, and they all sat down to eat. "I love that Freddie's always here at the beginning of term" Drippy gushed. "Such a perfect welcome back"

"I want nothing to do with him. A guy like that just spells trouble, and Poppy gives me enough of that. I don't need to worry about Harriet or someone else trying to trip me down the stairs while I'm chasing after this wild child" Dani huffed.

"Hey!" Poppy said in protest, but knew Dani's words were true. She felt kinda bad about it, but as long as Dani was a door mat, she was going to take advantage of it.

"So, who is Freddie?" Poppy asked. "Mrs. Kingsley's son. Devastating heartthrob" Drippy explained. "Won't look at any of us since he got caught playing doctors and nurses with a girl in the third grade when he was 11" Dani snorted. "Really?" she giggled slightly. "Massive hoo-hah" Drippy giggled.

"They're not together now, thought" she finished. "Because of her massive hoo-hah?" Poppy asked loudly and naively. It was funny, thought Dani. In a way, both sides were naive. Poppy was naïve because she thought the world revolved around her and the lifestyle she was raised in, and everyone one else was stupid. The other girls were naïve because they walked the straight and narrow – for the most part – and didn't know how to really let go and have fun.

They all laughed at Poppy's comment. "No. Fraternizing is forbidden" Drippy explained. "No problem there" Dani laughed.

They didn't realize Freddie had been listening the entire time. And he took Dani's comments as a challenge.

"Here you go" the plates for their table were handed down. "I can't eat this" Poppy said when she looked at the food on the plate.

"Anorexia or bulimia?" Drippy asked. Dani huffed slightly at the assumption that Poppy had an eating disorder. "Because if it's bulimia we'd rather you didn't eat other people's birthday cake on their birthdays. It's such a waste"

"Actually, Miss Poppy is a pescetarian Monday through Wednesday, fruitarian Thursday through Sunday, and always a vegetarian" Dani explained. Mrs. Kingsley rang her bell again and everyone folded their hands together to pray. Poppy stared speaking Hindu. At Poppy's announcement explaining that, Dani groaned, her head slamming onto the table.

* * *

Poppy and Dani were walking in front of their 'pack' – their dorm mates – and Harriet was leader her group. The two met in the corridor. Poppy and Harriet were head to chest – Harriet was huge, despite Poppy's heels – until Kate grabbed Poppy and dragged hr out of Harriet' way, hissing "get out of the way"

"Hey, watch the shmere, girlfriend" Poppy said loudly, causing Harriet to stop and look at Poppy in disgust. "Two hundred goats died for this"

"we meet again. How sublime" Harriet said, her smile completely fake. "Learn the rules. When it comes to right of way, there is a hierarchy. Teachers, prefects, scholars, dogs, vermin, Americans. Kate? See to it she falls in line" Harriet ordered. Then, she looked at Dani.

"You're not American. You don't need to be dragged down with _her_" Harriet sneered when mentioning Poppy.

In a fit of course, Dani stood up to Harriet. "Miss Poppy may not be the kindest or most considerate, but compared to you she is a Goddess. I would rather have her wipe her dirty boots with my hair than walk behind you any day" Dani hissed.

"What is this place? Hogwarts?" Poppy hissed as Harriet walked away.


	3. Meeting Freddie

**A/N – I couldn't wait to update again. I'm kinda sad I have no reviews, but that's okay. It's not like I wrote this to get reviews. I edited the first two chapters, but it's not nessesary to reread them, it was only some little things. Just FYI. haha. For anyone that speaks French, I'm so sorry if I got the translation wrong. I used Google Translate.**

* * *

"Bedtime girls" Matron said, walking through the room. "Night" the other girls cried as they tucked themselves into bed. "Good night Matron" Dani called, setting her glasses onto her nightstand, on top of the door she had been reading.

Matron handed a stack of clothes to Poppy. "The correct school uniform. Wear it. Bed" Matron ordered. Dani internally groaned, knowing this was going to be another battle.

Or not. "Poppy Moore, bed, now!" Matron cried as she walked away, knowing Poppy wouldn't listen. Surprisingly, Poppy complied.

* * *

"Bonjour" the man greeted walking down the aisle of his French class. "Sir, I think there was a mistake. I do not belong in this class" Dani said to the man as he passed her. "Nonsense, every girl needs to know French" he dismissed her protest. "Sir" she tried again, but he waved her off.

Because Dani really didn't want to waste an hour or more a day learning what she already know, she stood and proclaimed "Monsieur, je suis à l'aise en français. Je connais la langue depuis que j'étais jeune, c'était ma deuxième langue. Je peux tenir une conversation et de parler si vite et de façon cohérente que la plupart des orateurs anglais ne me comprenez, Monsieur."

_Sir, I am fluent in French. I have known the language since I was young, it was my second language. I can hold a conversation and speak so quickly and coherently that most English speakers would not understand me, Sir._

Mr. Nellist looked at her in surprise. "All right then. I'll talk to the headmistress tonight and we'll see what to do, for now, I hope you don't mind going through today's classwork anyway" he said, stammering slightly. "Yes, Sir" Dani sat back down.

"All right. Translations today, everyone. So, PDF, pretty damn straightforward. Ergo... which means? Anyone? Ergo?" Dani didn't want to draw attention to herself again, so she chose to let someone else take the spotlight.

"Oh, Mr. Nellist" Drippy called, raising her hand. "Yes, Drippy" Dani snorted. She couldn't believe the teachers actually called her Drippy. "'Er, leave'?" she guessed, making everyone laugh.

"Luddite. No, it means therefore, Drippy. Therefore, you'll probably finish early, which means that you'll have lots of time to ask me questions about my trip to Champagne with my girlfriend. Now, sadly, my ex-girlfriend, though she was my girlfriend at the time" he added as we giggled.

Mr. Nellist seemed to realize he was rambling. "Put your headphones on, please"

* * *

Dani sat on her bed reading while Kate was dying Drippy's eyebrows and Josie and Kiki were sitting on Josie's bed. Poppy was using her LED light pads to tan herself, or something. "Apparently, California girls wax their bums"

"What?" Kate asked. "Why?"

"To look Brazilian. Makes it more attractive" Drippy said.

"Not all of them. In fact, it's only the girls that plan on wearing really skimpy clothes so guys can see their…never mind, you're right, majority does" Dani said quietly, setting down her book and moving to sit at Drippy's feet, the chocolate she had given her the day before in her hand.

"Do you think she's done it?" Kate asked, looking at Poppy. "Hundred percent" Drippy said, looking up.

"She hasn't" they all looked at Dani. "Neither of us has. That's why her so-called boyfriend is a cheating scum ball. She won't sleep with him" Dani said.

"is there a problem?" Poppy snapped, turning off the lights and pulled out an ear bud. "How many boys have you shagged?" Drippy asked point-blank, wanting to be sure.

"Well" Poppy said cockily. "There was Brandon, eight pack. Chase, jock. Tyler, bajillionare. Derek. He was Kelly Slater's cousin. And, oh, Jack. He was all-around sick"

Dani shook her head, disapointed. Drippy grabbed the mirror and cried "Shit! Kate!" at the sight of her dark eyebrows. "Sorry, Drip. It looked lighter on the box" Dippy groaned and stalked over to her bed with the mirror.

"That is butters. Better not stop me pulling at the social" Drippy muttered. "Honey, eyebrows are the least of your worries" Poppy said.

Matron opened the door. "Lights out girls. Everyone into bed"

"Good night Matron" we call said, turning off our lights. Poppy opened her laptop, the light shining throughout the room. "Hey, switch that off!" Kate hissed.

"No wireless. Should have known" Poppy cried loudly.

"Internet is only allowed in the computer room" Kiki reminded Poppy. Poppy stood and started walking towards the door. "Whoa. We are not allowed out of bed after lights out!" Kiki cried. Poppy switched on their lights. "Oh look, they're not out"

"Poppy!"

"What are you doing?"

"Come back!"

"Get back into bed!"

Poppy ignored them all and headed for the computer room. Dani groaned and flopped back in her bed. "I'm sorry" she called to the other girls.

"Why? It's not your fault" Josie said. Dani froze for a moment.

"It's been a long time since something Poppy's done hasn't been my fault" she said quietly. The other girls felt bad for her. "I don't think I can handle being her slave, not here. This is home. In Malibu, I had no one, and everything was so strange. But here, this is my home, this is where I really belong. And I don't think I can play the complacent door mat here" she ranted.

"Then don't" Kate said simply. Dani sat up and looked at her. "Don't let Poppy boss you around, and don't let the things she does effect you. Be free and have fun. Enjoy being home" she continued. Dani swallowed hard.

"Will…will you guys help me? I think I'll need help adjusting" she asked hesitatntly.

The four girls shared glances. "Of course. You're one of us" Kiki voiced the popular opinion. Dani smiled. "Thank you"

With that, they all fell asleep, praying to God Poppy didn't get caught and get them all into trouble.

* * *

Suddenly, the fire alarm started ringing. Matron woke everyone up, room by room, and shuffled everyone out. Dani went out with everyone else, but Poppy couldn't. Matron was in front of her. If she followed, she would surely be caught out of bed.

At least, she had thought Dani had been with the other girls. "Come on" Poppy turned to see Dani pulled her away from Matron. "Just because I hate that you use me and get me into trouble, doesn't mean I'll let you get caught by the Matron" she hissed, pulling Poppy along.

Dani led Poppy outside, onto the roof. There was a ladder outside. "Come on" this time, Poppy pulled Dani into a room. Dani hug back by the window, knowing this was a bad idea, but Poppy tried to run through.

"Hey, who's there" both girls froze.

There was the sound of water…crap! They just caught some guy in the middle of his shower! Dani debated her chances of getting out of the room without getting caught while Poppy told the random dude her name.

Then Dani realized. The voice was too young to be one of the teachers, so it must be…Freddie! Dani's expression morphed to one of horror at the realization. Poppy grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her out the door as she got directions from Freddie. Dani tried very hard not to listen, singing in her head to drown the conversation out.

They didn't see Freddie peeking out of his shower curtain, just in time to see the blond running out of the room, the red-head behind her. All he saw of the second girl was bright, flaming red hair, pale skin, and a mid-thigh length black nightgown. Poor girl was barefoot.

* * *

Poppy and Dani were standing beside the coach, observing the class, just for today. The other girls were running, rather poorly, with lacrosse sticks. Dani smiled as Poppy freaked out over some mud splashing onto her face.

"Crack on, team. Lovely stick work, Harriet" the girls all gathered around, sitting down, panting. "Well, super, super effort. We may not win the championship, but we'll win a lot of friends, yeah?" Even Dani had to agree with Poppy, that was a rubbish attitude.

"So bloody English" Poppy scoffed.

Harriet laughed. "Really? And you could do better?" Dani didn't want to try, Lacrosse wasn't her thing. Well, not anymore.

"Laugh it up, I could whip all of your asses blindfolded" Poppy bragged. Miss Rees-Withers looked nervous by the comment, but didn't say anything. Dani hated to admit it, but she was a rather weak-minded teacher.

"This, I'd love to see" Harriet said.

Poppy picked up her lacrosse stick. "Oh, it's on like _Donkey Kong_. Do your worst, horse face"

Instead of going for the ball, both girls started hitting each other. "Foul! Body check!" Miss Rees-Withers blew her whistle, but the girls ignored her. Just as Dani heard a car horn honk she stood up, walked forward, and grabbed both girl by the collars, not even flinching as she got beat with the lacrosse sticks.

"Will you two stop fighting like children and start acting your age!" Dani snarled, tossing them away from each other as the horn honked again. All attention turned towards the convertible car. Driving it, just happened to be Freddie.

He thought it was funny, watching the small girl man-handle the fighting females as if they were no more than squabbling toddles and break up the fight, even though both girls were bigger, Harriet very much so. He noticed her thick glasses were perfectly straight, but a few locks of bright red hair had fallen out of the tight bun and into her face.

Bright red, _flaming_ hair…

"Shouldn't you guys be in bikinis for that?" he asked the girls.

"Mud wrestling in bikinis is so over rated. Apparently, smacking each other with stick while completely ignoring the ball is in fashion" Dani teased, panting slightly while still standing perfectly straight. Her strict posture made the heaving of her chest all the more defined.

"Hello, Fredster. Dig the car" Harriet flirted. Freddie laughed at her before turning his attention to the other blond. "Hello Moore, Poppy Moore. Who's your friend?"

"Daniella Brown" Dani cried, bowing dramatically, "But call me that and I'll have to run you over with your own car, and those are very pretty wheels. Call me Dani" If anyone asked why she was flirting with him, even while knowing it would cause nothing but trouble, Dani wouldn't have an answer. It was simply too tempting to tease him and flirt with him. It was…fun.

As Freddie sped away, Poppy turned to Harriet. "Ooh, do you love Fredster? Do you want to kiss Fredster on the lips?"

"Don't be so immature" Harriet snapped.

"Don't try and hide it, honey. We've got ourselves a SULA. Sweaty Upper Lip Alert" the girls giggled as Harriet huffed and stormed away. Poppy turned on Dani. "I thought you said he was nothing but trouble? And how the heck to you catch his eye?" Poppy asked.

Dani shrugged. "On the second, no clue. On the first…" Dani grinned. "It was too good an opportunity too miss. Besides, I've decided I was going to enjoy my time here. Might as well have some fun"

* * *

Poppy was called to talk to the headmistress. Dani hung back with the other girls while Poppy skipped class. "Why do you wear your hair like that, Dani?" Josie asked, lightly touching Dani's tight bun. Dani looked at her.

"This. Oh, it used to be because, with all the work I had to do, my hair got in my face all the time. As my hair got longer, the bun got tighter. It's just…easier that way" Dani explained.

"It looked gorgeous down" Kate told her.

"Yeah, Lots of girl would kill for your color" Drippy told her.

"And what about contacts, do you have any?" Kiki asked. Dani nodded. "I had a set of contacts with me, but I only use them for emergencies"

The girls looked at each other; something they seem to do a lot when Dani was involved. "The night of the formal, we are giving you a makeover" Kate decided. Dani smiled. "Sure, whatever you want"


	4. Make Over!

**A/N – As funny as the scene where Kate and Poppy make Freddie do a lot of embarrassing stuff to cover for them, I'm not that cruel. I can't do it. I'm sorry.**

* * *

When Drippy, Kiki, Josie, and Dani came back into the dorm, Kate explained how we were going to get Poppy expelled. Poppy made it clear that she wanted Dani to have nothing to do with it – she realized how much Dani needed Abbey Mount. So, Poppy would get expelled, and Dani would stay. But Dani refused not to be invovled.

Poppy was reading the book Mrs. Kingsley had given her with the light from her lighter. Silently, all five girls approached her and turned on their torches at the exact same time, scaring Poppy.

"Watch it, Wee Willie Winkie, you'll set us all alight" Kate teased.

"Now, I've had a word with the girls. True, some of them took a little more convincing than others" a pointed look, and light, at Drippy, "but it's decided. We're going to help you, and only you, get expelled. We're your very own crack unit. Operation Freedom. Kiki, please explain"

"Right. We'll commence with an entry-level basic favorite. Just to get warmed up. But it's no good just playing the same old tricks. Try to be as imaginative as possible. Only do things that will get you noticed. Vary your targets as much as you can. And although we'll all be helping you, the important thing to remember is that you have to get the blame for everything" Kiki explained.

_Harriet on the phone. "No, I have certainly not been naughty. My disciplinary record is exemplary."_

_The Pool was filled with red water and random goops of white…something that was supposed to look like whipped cream with dodge balls on top like cherries._

"_A ginger haired French teacher in tight trousers and the Sports teacher were caught making out. See the pictures on the Abbey Mount website…"_

"If you make enough of a nuisance of yourself, she will eventually bow to pressure, and she'll have to call your father. And then, with any luck, she'll recommend you to the Honor Court"

* * *

Dani and Poppy ran to Matrons car. "Quick, give me the tape!" she laughed. Dani giggled and handed the tape to Poppy, looking to make sure they wouldn't get caught.

"Pull the button off" Dani suggested after Poppy shoved the tape in. Poppy looked past Dani and frowned. "Oh my God, there's a car"

"Quick!" both girls got out and hid underneath Matron's car. Of course, it had to be Freddie that pulled up. "Whoa, it's all right, Cerberus. Only me" Freddie cried. Matron must have come out. Crap!

"Who's Cerberus?" Poppy asked quietly. "The dog that guards the gates of Hell. Shush" Dani explained quickly and quietly. She was glad the girls didn't talk her into letting her hair down today. It would have surly gotten them caught.

Freddie just happened to drop his keys then. He knelt down to pick them up and noticed Dani and Poppy hiding under the Matron's car. His eyes lingered on Dani for a moment. Both girls made frantic 'Shh' motions, silently begging him not to turn them in.

Normally, Freddie would have had to think before deciding whether or not to turn the girls in. But then he caught sight of bright green eyes, that could not be seen normally and instantly his mind was made up.

"Hurry up" Matron hissed. "Or you'll disturb my girls" Freddie looked at the window, to see at least a dozen girls pressed against it, waving at him. Matron stormed away, then. Freddie followed after her, glancing back at where he knew the two girls were hidden.

* * *

"I don't get it. It's like you have immunity. Your dad's a Mafia guy or something" Kate joked from her bath. "Yup. I'm the Goddaughter" Poppy joked from the tub next to her. "Whatever it is, she's cutting you a lot of slack" Drippy said from the third tub. "We need to up the ante. In fact, we need to focus on her big weakness"

"Oh, my God. You have to snog Freddie!" Kate cried. Poppy looked at Dani, whose face had paled considerably. Despite what she says, Dani had a giant crush on Freddie, and Poppy didn't really care for him. She couldn't do that to Dani. But, before she said no, she needed to know what snog meant. Just to be sure.

"Snog? That sounds disgusting. What is that?" Poppy laughed.

"It's English for make out" Kiki explained. "Mrs. Kingsley will go ballistic" Kate added. Poppy looked at Dani again, who was sitting across from the four baths with Josie.

"I can't" she sighed. "Why?" all four voices cried at once. Poppy looked at them. "I just can't, okay? Besides, Freddie isn't my type?" she added, thinking of someone back home.

"Tall, Blond, and gorgeous isn't your type?" Drippy asked in disbelief.

"Well tall, definitely. But he had shaggy red hair, and isn't really what most girls would call gorgeous…" Poppy trailed off.

"Oh, my God. Ron? You like Ron!" Dani cried, staring at Poppy as if she had grown a second head. Poppy nodded sheepishly. "And you couldn't have figured that out _before_ we were sent to England!" she ranted, making them all laughed.

It was silent for a moment as they all settled down again before Dani said, "I'll do it"

"What?"

"I'll snog Freddie. Poppy and I are always considered a package deal. I was never going to be allowed to stay if Poppy was expelled. If I get caught snogging Freddie, it'll add to everything Poppy's done, and we'll recommended to the Honor Court" Dani explained.

"Dani" Poppy sighed. Dani like Freddie too much to use him like that. Knowing what Poppy meant, Dani shook her head. "It's not like I'll ever see him again after this" Dani sighed.

"Alright, so what's the deal with the social?" Poppy asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's the school dance on Saturday night" Josie explained.

"Traditionally, it's fancy dress. This year, it's Movie Magic" Kiki explained.

"But the only ones who bother to dress up are the teachers, morons, and Harriet" Drippy said, making them all laughed.

"I say, we dress up fancy. Real fancy" Poppy proposed. "This mission needs to be planned precisely" Kate added. "Kiki?"

"Okay. Operation Freedom, part two, step one. Attract Freddie. Step one, subsection A, look the part" Kiki explained.

"Does this mean you guys get to have your make-over?" Dani asked. "Yes!" was the unanimous agreement.

"Kiki, you're actually making something quite exciting sound like physics homework" Josie teased. "Basically, we're going into town, and we're gonna get some killer outfits" Josie explained simply.

"I want something that says, 'Elegant, but at the same time incredibly slutty and available'" Drippy said. They all laughed. "In fact, I'm not that bothered about elegant" Drippy decided, making them all laughed louder.

* * *

"Everyone sign out. Remember you are representatives of the school" Matron lectured. "Poppy Moore, what are you wearing? You are going into town, not appearing in a window in Amsterdam" Matron cried when she saw Poppy. "Change immediately"

"I don't have anything else" Poppy explained, though it was only slightly true. Her other clothes weren't much better.

"I thought you might be concerned by that attire, Matron" Harriet said from behind Matron. "So we had a little look-see in lost property on our way here. Didn't we?"

"We did" Jane and Charlotte, Harriet's cronies, chimed together. It was kind of creepy.

Harriet snapped and the poor younger-year that served her stepped out, handing Harriet the yellow jumper. "It'll suit you" Harriet claimed, showing off the dog picture on the front. "Promise"

Poppy looked at Dani. "You are so lucky you don't dress like me" she said, glancing at Dani's boot-cut jeans, black V-neck sweater, and – as usual – her ridiculously high heeled black stilettos.

* * *

"Well, that's cute. My grandma used to have a dog just like that" Drippy said, trying to make it getter as Harriet and her friends barked at Poppy.

"Poppy, I think your jumper is the cat's pajamas" Kiki said. They giggled at that. Finally, the bus came.

Poppy, of course, almost missed the bus because of her germ-phobia, but they all pulled her in with minor panic. Then, they looked back to see the Matron's car. "Oh, my God! Look!" Poppy cried, pointing out the window. Matron passed by, furiously trying to turn off the tape of heavy metal music Poppy and Dani had put it. They were all laughing at Matron passed the bus.

Later, as the bus was driving off, the girls caught sight of a woman walking two adorable dogs. All of them, but Poppy, knelt down to pet the puppies. "Hi!"

"Ew, gross!" Poppy cried, stepping away. The other girls followed her. "Where are we going?' Poppy asked.

"To our favorite shop" Josie cried.

"Cancer research?" Poppy asked sarcastically, looking st the store's sign. "Girls, I'm all about finding a cure, but considering I flunked chemistry, I don't know how much help I'm going to be. And BTW, which, FYI, means 'By the way', this is supposed to be shopping time"

"We're not going to be doing research" Kate snapped. "This is a charity shop. The money goes to charity." Kate explained.

"Oh, I just had a heart palpitation. You guys are so adorable, but we need to look really hot for the social" Poppy said as if they were idiots. "So, let's go hit Oxford Street"

The other girls just walked past her. "I take it you flunked geography, too" Josie said. "Oxford Street is in London, my friend. This is your lot" and they all walked in.

"Oh, my gosh, this stuff is so cool!" Dani cried, looking around. "Poppy can not understand my obsession with old things, but this! This is heaven" Dani cried, hugging a rack of clothes, making the others laugh.

"Girls, this is a serious mission. Get a move on. Now Poppy, how about something like this on Dani? Fifty pence." Josie said, holding up an old-fashion dress for Poppy to see. "It looks like someone dies in it" Poppy said rudely. "I'd rather stay the Yorkshire Terrier freak"

"You're a Buddhist, right? Think of it as clothing reincarnation?" Kate suggested.

"Honey, even Buddha wouldn't have been caught dead in half this stuff" Poppy scoffed.

"That, my dear, is what my needlework skills are for. Anything you can get ideas for, I'll fix it up in no time" Dani told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess anything's possible. Come on. Let's do this" Poppy sighed, dropping her bag.

The girls ran through outfit after outfit, laughing and altering as they went. "Unbelievable. This season Marni. It's sophisticated, it's elegant" Poppy raved.

"hot to trot?" Drippy suggested.

"Check"

They all giggled. "If we could just call this stuff vintage and add, like, three zeros to the price tag, I could totally get into it" Poppy said.

"Perfection. Operation Freddie is well and truly underway" Kate cried happily.

Poppy gasped. "Malibu moment. Remember what I taught you guys?"

"Who are we?" and the camera flashed.

* * *

"Oh. My God. It's Tom Cruise" the hair dresser cried when he saw Drippy. "Would you like to say that any louder? I need your help" Drippy cried.

"And I need a back wax and a night with Michael Buble, but we don't always get what we want. Trudy, attend to the brows" the guy ordered. Poppy looked at Dani. Dani shook her head. "Your transformation first, butterfly" Poppy smiled at the endearment and sat down.

"Yorkie fan. It's a nice dog, Yorkie" the guy, Mr. Christopher, said, looking at Poppy's jumper. "I used to have one once. Wee Philippe. Got savaged to death by a badger" as he said the last work we plucked a hair from Poppy's head and sniffed it.

"Aren't you the soufflé that didn't arise" he cried. "Tell me about it. Okay. I need these extensions taken out, a serious deep conditioning. I'm thinking side bangs with some buttery highlights, and maybe a few honey tones" Poppy explained, sounding seriously Malibu right then. Dani and the girls giggled.

"And I'd like a night on Fireman Island, but I'm afraid I'm whistling Dixie, okay? So here's what's on offer for you. A tight perm" Poppy's face took on a look of horror as she furiously shook her head no.

"How about this? A wee bob. That's fun, isn't it?"

"No"

"Okay. What about this? Oh, a pineapple. Oh, Hawaii"

"No"

"What about something a little more natural?" I immediately knew what he meant and nodded.

"Do it"

Poppy looked hard at Dani, and eventually nodded. "Natural it is"

After it all was over, Mr. Christopher revealed Poppy, who looked exactly like her mother at her age. Dani gasped. "Oh, My God! Poppy!"

"You look so" Drippy trailed off.

"English" Kate finished for her.

"I look like my mom" Poppy said.

"Is she beautiful, too?" Drippy asked.

"She was. Very" Dani told them. "Sorry" Drippy groaned. "Foot-in-mouth disease"

"Wow. Thank you" Poppy sighed, not able to tear her eyes away from her shoulder-length brown hair and side bangs that looked almost exactly like her mothers.

"You're welcome, Darling. Who's next" Dani stood. Mr. Christopher immediately scowled. "I can't do anything with your hair if it's all tied up like a fly in a spider's web"

Dani snorted and slowly released her hair from the tight bun. Everyone in the room gasped.

Dani's hair was so long, it reached her knees because she never cut it, and it was a bright red, like a fire, but not the neon color. Her hair fell in thick barrel curled waved, and it fell around her, softening her features. "Take off your glasses, lass" he ordered softly. They were all mystified by the girl's sudden transformation, just from letting her hair down.

Dani's glasses came off, and you could not easily see her green eyes, perfectly complimenting her hair. "Lass, you don't need anything but a trim. Don't you dare try to do anything to that hair of your" Mr. Christopher told her.

Dani looked into his mirror and gasped. "Is that really…" her voice trailed off. Poppy nodded. Dani fingered the length of her hair. "Maybe just style it" she looked at Mr. Christopher. "I'll come back next time and get it cut, but the social is Movie Magic. I can go as Rapunzel" she smiled.

The other girls nodded. "Brilliant"

"Dani, maybe you should put your hair up again. That way, at the social it's a complete surprise" Josie suggested. Dani nodded and they helped her put it back up before walking out of the tiny salon.

"Okay. Time for the juice. Any bright ideas?" Poppy asked. Dani shook her head. "I'm not drinking, you know me" Poppy nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Leave it to me. I've got a plan" Drippy explained.


	5. Party!

**A/N – Next chapter you find out a bit more about Dani, counting her big secret. Can you guys guess what it is? I want to say thanks to AnaleighJames for being my first, and so far only, reviewer.**

* * *

Dani waiting outside with Kiki and Josie while Kate, Drippy, and Poppy went inside the store to buy alcohol.

Suddenly, a furious Kate and an upset Drippy came outside. "Why did you order the Crème Eggs, you idiot?" Kate snapped. "Why did you only get two, Drippy?" Josie asked. "Now, we've got to quarter them"

"He believed us till then" Kate huffed.

"Oh, yeah, right" Drippy snapped. "Maybe if you hadn't asked me what Keith's report was about. Where's Poppy?"

Just then, Poppy came out of the store, a bag with a bottle in her hand. "Are you okay?" she asked Drippy nonchalantly.

"I'm furious, stupid Drippy" Kate growled. "I know. Never mind. Let's go" and with that, Poppy led us back to the bus and back into our dorms, where we all got ready for the social.

* * *

"_Okay Dani, let's get Freddie_" Kiki said.

It was fun getting dressed up together, Dani mused as they linked arms and headed down to the social. They had done each other's hair and make-up, and Poppy and Dani had been in control of dress. No girl worked on herself. It was truly a sisters moment.

As they were walking down the stairs, it was easy to tell that they had arranged themselves so Dani and Poppy were in the middle, and Dani was the center of attention.

All eyes were on them as they entered. "Wow" the guy Freddie had been talking to stopped mid-sentence, staring at something behind him. Freddie turned and saw the six familiar girls that had been making a name for themselves. But one girl caught his eye.

Her dress was longer than the others girls, hem stopped mid-calf. It was loose so she could move, and each movement made it look like she was a mystical nymph dancing in nature.

The dress looked like a shorter version of those you would see princesses of fairytales wearing, with sleeves that ended just below her elbow and exposed her delicate collarbone, and a corset-styled bodice. It was a light blue, and didn't clash with her hair, which had been left down and reached just below her knees. Freddie was sure if she straightened her hair, it would reach the floor. It was pulled back into a half-ponytail with a simply, silver butterfly clip. That and the simple silver charm bracelet were the only jewelry she wore. Freddie grinned when he saw her signature stilettos.

What was most shocking, thought, was that her glasses were gone. She must have been wearing contacts, but that thought didn't really matter as he noticed her clear, bright green eyes.

Poppy dragged Dani over to the staring Freddie, who smiled when he saw them coming over. Poppy grinned at the furious-looking Harriet as Dani said, almost shyly, "Hi" to Freddie.

"Hello, trouble" he greeted kindly. Dani blushed slightly. "I like what you've done with your hair, Poppy" he said politely to Dani's friend. "And it's nice to actually see yours, Dani. Is it actually that long?" he asked, staring at the long, curly locks. Dani nodded. "I have never cut it, so it just kept growing. I figured, I can get it cut next trip to town. Tonight, I'm a modern Rapunzel"

"What are you doing?" Harriet hissed. "This is a theme costume party, not a Dwarves Prostitutes Convention"

"I'm sorry" Poppy said sweetly. "Though I must say, you look incredible. You make a great Shrek" Freddie and Dani laughed. Then, Dani heard the song that was playing. "Oh, this is one of my favorite songs" she turned to Freddie. "Please come dance with me?" she pleaded.

Freddie nodded, grinning, and allowed himself to be pulled onto the dance floor by the red-head. Poppy smirked at Harriet. "Maybe next time" she gloated before walking away.

Poppy joined the girls as they all watched Dani dance with Freddie. They both had giant smiled on their faces, and Dani's face could not rid itself of her blush. "I don't think she can do it" Poppy whispered.

"What, get Freddie?" Kiki asked. Poppy shook her head. "No, _use_ Freddie. She really likes him. I don't think I can make her do something like that for me" Poppy sighed as they watched the couple.

Dani was having the time of her life. Being so close to Freddie was intoxicating, and she almost couldn't breathe. Little did she know, Freddie felt the same way as he held the tiny fairy-like girl in his arms.

Furious, Harriet ran to the DJ booth and stopped the music, making them all stop dancing and look at her. Harriet turned on a random hip-hop song and looked at Dani smugly. Dani just grinned. She could do this.

Dani pulled Poppy into the center with her, and together they started dancing. Harriet was way out of her depth. They grew up in Malibu, California. This was their jam.

All eyes were on the girls, most guys not able to take their eyes off of their swiftly moving hips. Dani, not able to stop herself from showing off, was very glad for the longer skirt as she did some more difficult tricks. Not once did she flash anyone, so she couldn't get in trouble.

Dani decided to leave the floor as the other girl jumped in, but her heel caught the edge of the platform and Dani fell onto the floor.

Freddie raced over and knelt over her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, slightly worried. Dani groaned as she sat up. "Well that's a bit humiliating" she sighed.

"I'm sure not many people saw you fall" Freddie lied. Dani shook her head. "It's not that, it's that I fell at all. I've been wearing these shoes for ten years, I've never fallen before" she explained.

"Is she okay?" Sarah, as the coach had insisted on being called, asked as she joined Freddie leaning over Dani. "Shall I call an ambulance? You can be sick in my hands if you like?" Dani giggled slightly. "No ma'am, I'm fine. I think I just need some air" Dani told her.

Freddie picked her up before she could move and started carrying her out of the room. "I can walk, you know" she told him indignantly. "Yes, but then I'd have to set you down, and you would no longer be in my arms" he told her.

"Cheeky" Dani rolled her eyes.

Freddie sat down on one of the chairs, Dani still in his arms. His grip tightened as she tried to move. "Come on, I must be too heavy" she insisted, trying to get up again.

"Stop" Dani froze as she felt Freddie's cool breath on her ear. She stopped fighting him, and just relaxed against his muscular chest, trying to resist the impulse to snuggle into the warmth his body provided.

"I go back to school tomorrow, but I'll be back on the 18th" he told her sadly. Dani sighed. "I have no right to miss you; I hardly know you" she mused. Freddie turned her so she was looking in his eyes. "Maybe, when I get back, we can get to know each other" he proposed. Dani grinned. "I'd like that"

Freddie leaned in, wanting to give her _one_ kiss before he had to leave…

"_Ahem_" Charlotte cleared her through. "Crap" Freddie cried, not hiding his dislike for the girls at all. "Thing one and thing two" Dani sighed, resting her forehead into the crook between Freddie's neck and shoulder.

"Fraternizing with the girls, Freddie Kingsley, as you are well aware, is not allowed" Charlotte ranted. "So, you're trying to get Harriet expelled by helping her try to win Freddie?' Dani asked. "Some friends you are. At least Poppy _wants_ to be expelled"

Freddie stared at Dani after that comment. She looked at him apologetically. "I'll explain it on the 18th. Can you wait that long?" she asked softly, her face mere inches from his own.

"As long as I have to" he replied before letting her get up and leave.

Dani walked in to see Kate snogging one of the boys _thoroughly_. "Nice work Kate" Poppy said, stepping beside Dani. "So, is Operation Freddie well and truly underway?" Kate asked.

"No" Poppy said before Dani could speak. Dani looked at her, confused. "I don't want to make you do that. I know you really like him" she explained. Dani nodded. "I'm going to explain it to him"

Both girls looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" they asked.

"Freddie's planning on seeing me on the 18th. I'm planning on explaining everything to him. What do you know, he might help. He did when we were pranking Matron's car" Dani explained her reasoning.

Poppy nodded slowly. "Alright. Thought…I'm not entirely sure I want to go" Poppy said softly, looking at the other four girls.

"Someone call Al Gore. I think the ice queen is melting" Kate laughed. "Do you mean it?" Dani asked, hopefully. Poppy nodded. "I think I do" she smiled. "Yay!" Dani practically tackled Poppy in her hug. "Now I just have to make sure Freddie and I _don't_ get caught" they all laughed.

Just then, Drippy plopped herself onto Kate's lap. "What and excellent night. Eight boys have actually come up and directly spoken to me" she gushed.

"_Now for all you lovers out there_" Mr. Nellist, the DJ for tonight, said into the microphone, "_it's your final chance. It's the last dance_" the girls all looked at each other and squealed. Instead of dancing with boys, they all danced together.

* * *

"Come on, girls. If we lose today we're out of the championships again" Sarah cried. Drippy, Kate, and Poppy were all still sitting, moaning. "I told you guys not to" Dani said softly, rubbing Drippy's back, because Drippy was the one that would have it worse off than any of them. Mrs. Kingsley walked in, not looking at all surprised.

They all stood when they noticed her standing there. "Perhaps you'd like to explain last night to me. Kate?" Kate looked at the others before sighing. "I'm sorry. We just got a little bit carried away"

"Well, as I understand it, Drippy got totally carried away by Mr. Nellist and Miss Rees-Withers after she lay in a pool of her own vomit" Drippy and Dani both flinched. She had spent last night nursing the girl, trying to help as best she could.

"Actually, it was Kate's vomit, Mrs. Kingsley" Drippy said, as if that made it any better. "I was just lying in it"

Mrs. Kingsley looked horrified. "I expected better of you two. At least Dani was and still is sober! You know the values we stand for at Abbey Mount. And as for you, Poppy, I don't know whether to be please that you've finally made some friends here, or furious that you've led them astray"

"Furious" they all turned to look at Dani. "You should be furious, ma'am, but not at Poppy. I was sober, I was completely coherent and clear-thinking. They were my responsibility, and I let you, and them, down" Dani tried to take the blame onto herself.

"That's not true" Kate quickly told Mrs. Kingsley.

"This had nothing to do with Dani, she just doesn't want us to get in trouble" Drippy added.

"I know, girls. Daniella will not be blamed. Dismissed" they all grabbed their things and headed out. "Not you, Miss Moore" Mrs. Kingsley said without looking up from her clipboard. She turned and stared at Poppy.

"I gave your father my word I would try and help you, but I'll be honest, you're making it awfully difficult. You're cleverer and better than this, Poppy. Or else you would have let Dani take the fall for all of this. Why don't you give yourself a chance? Try. Try at something. Show him that you can rise to the occasion. You've already released Miss Brown form her idea of servitude" they both smiled at that.

"Because judging by the outfits you created last night," Mrs. Kingsley continued, "when you put your mind to something, you can do it. Don't give up on yourself. Because I haven't. And neither has your father. Now, off you go"

Dani had left Drippy and Kate to wait for Poppy and joined the other girls in the game. Dani looked over from her over-worked position to see Drippy handing her jersey to Poppy. She grinned. Poppy would have to get over her fear of dirt and germs, and she was going to have to do it the hard way.

Dani grinned as she stood back, watching Poppy and Josie put the ball into the goal. It was their first goal, ever.

We all cheered and gathered, giving each other hugs and high-fives. The only thing sweeter, Dani thought, was the look on Harriet's face.

* * *

"And finally, in news as shocking as the fall of the Berlin Wall, our under-18 lacrosse team has gone through to the second round of the county championships for the first time since 1976" Mrs. Kingsley announced during the assembly.

Ever girl in the room cheered.

"To sign up for extra practice, please see Harriet B…oh. My apologies. No, it seems you should see Poppy Moore" there was no cheering, but it seemed like every girl was whispering to her neighbor. Dani grinned. Poppy found her something.

* * *

"Alright people, choose a goal buddy" Poppy ordered. Dani was going to play coach's assistant to Poppy, a position she was more than familiar with. "From now on, each sentence starts with 'I will,' not 'I want to.'"

"I will want to saliva vomit if we have to call each other buddy" Drippy growled.

"Shut up" was all Poppy said. "Hit it" Dani pressed the button on the boom box she had brought. "I'm giving us an aggression makeover" Poppy explained before the music started playing.


	6. Disaster

**A/N – Alright, so I'm not quite sure how you'll take this chapter, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Poppy and Dani drilled the team tirelessly, running two drills at a time, working the girls' stamina as well as their skills.

Abbey Mount vs. Bodley Manor was their next match. They won.

"_Congratulations once again to our uder-18 lacrosse team who beat Bodley Girls on Saturday, 5-2. Well done_" Mrs. Kingsley announced at the next assembly. Time was flying for Poppy and Dani.

Abbey Mount vs. Oxley, the Quart Final. Win.

Abbey Mount vs. Our Lady, Semi Final. Win.

_"And the groundbreaking news is that Abbey Mount is through to the lacrosse championships final_"

* * *

Dani found Poppy in the computer room, writing another e-mail to Ruby. "Poppy, come on! You've got the finish my hair before Freddie gets here" Dani called to the other girl. Dani's gorgeous hair was no longer knee length, as she never planned to pull it up again and that length was impractical.

Before they started serious lacrosse, the girls had cut off several feet of Dani's hair, so it only reached to just above her lower back, still much longer than most girls.

"One sec" Poppy finished her sentence and ran up to me. "Here" she pulled a simple black headband out of her bag and set it in Dani's hair so it wasn't pulling anything back, it was simply decoration. It matched perfectly with her simply blue jeans and green baby-T.

"Lover boy's outside" Drippy said from behind the girls. Dani giggled and raced outside.

"Freddie!" Freddie looked up from where he was seated on the hood of his car to see Dani racing toward him. He stood and help him arms out to her. Dani launched herself at him. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck, as he lifted her off her feet and swung her around.

Dani almost couldn't breath from laughing as he finally set het down. "Hi" she grinned t him. Freddie chuckled at the anti-climactic greeting. "Come on, trouble. Let's go" Freddie led her to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. "Chivalry isn't dead" Dani nodded approvingly.

"Well, I'm hoping to win myself some points" Freddie 'admitted'. Dani just shook her head and smiled as Freddie got into the driver's seat.

Freddie grinned as he watched her staring at the beautiful town. He loved the childish excitement in her eyes as she took it all in. He was slightly sad that she had cut her hair, but it didn't change how she looked in his eyes.

Dani stared out at the water as she and Freddie sat together under a warm blanket. "You know, there are only three main facts about my life" Dani mused to him. "Yeah? What are they?" he asked, curious about the girl in his arms. Dani was sitting in between Freddie's legs, leaning against his chest.

"Well, fact number one is I never actually know my parents" she told him. "But I thought…"

"They died in an accident when I was a toddler. I was raised by my aunt until she died a year after we moved to the states. I was nine" she explained.

"Fact number two, I am a complete doormat" he laughed at her blunt statement. "It's true! I used to always let Poppy walk all over me. Every time she got into trouble for something, I got in trouble as well, just because I was her permanent shadow"

"How did you even get involved with Poppy? Why are you here with her?" Freddie asked. "That actually ties into fact number three. I'm Poppy Moore's adopted sister" Freddie gasped – in a totally manly way – in surprise. "Really?' he asked. He couldn't believe it. Dani nodded.

"Gerry Moore adopted me six months after my aunt's death. I was new, and scared, and weak, and Poppy took advantage of that. I became her slave, basically. I used to call her and her sister Miss Poppy and Miss Molly and I always called Gerry Mr. Moore, despite is constantly asking me to call him 'Gerry' or 'Dad'. I was more like hired help than family" Dani told him.

"Wow" Freddie couldn't think of anything to say. "Mind-blowing, huh?" Then, Freddie remembered what Dani had said at the social.

"Are you up to explaining what you side at the social?" he asked her softly. Dani nodded sadly.

"Before I say anything, I want you to know that I won't hold it against you if you leave me here and never want to talk to me again" she said. Freddie couldn't imagine what she could say to make him want to never talk to her again.

"Poppy was planning on getting expelled so she could go home. All those pranks, messing with Matron's car, that was us trying to help her get out. Then one of the girls thought of a sure-fire way to get her out of here. Get caught with you.

"Poppy wouldn't do it. She knew I really liked you. But she's family, so I volunteered to do it. I figured, I Poppy getting expelled got me expelled, wouldn't it work the same in reverse?"

"So you were going to _use_ me?" Freddie asked, almost mad. Dani nodded. "That was the plan. But after talking to you, I couldn't do it. I was planning on telling you everything today from the start, but then Poppy decided she didn't want to leave. I'm not using you, and I wasn't going to. I really wanted to be out here with you, Freddie. I _really_ like you" Dani admitted.

Her voice had gotten softer and softer, as if she was expecting him to get angry and lash out at her. Yes, he was a little mad about them planning on using him, but after listening to Dani's pleaded, he couldn't stay mad at her.

Freddie stood and pulled Dani up gently, turning her so he was facing her. He lifted her chin so she would look at him. "I'm not mad, not at you. Because, Daniella Brown, I really like you too" he whispered before his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

Both teenagers were in bliss. It was impossible to ignore the strong connection the two had. It took all of Dani's strength not to let her knees fold on her and she leaned into Freddie to keep from falling. The kiss deepened and Dani found herself getting dizzy and her tongue battled with his.

They broke away only when they had to breathe. "Wow" Dani gasped. Freddie could feel her sweet breath on his lips. "Maybe we should move on. I don't think I'll be in control of my actions if we stay here" she murmured, staring at his lips.

"One more" he whispered against her lips, kissing her once more before pulled away completely.

"Come on" he grabbed her hand and tugged her along. "Let's get something to eat"

* * *

Freddie came back to the table with food. "Here you go, Trouble" he said, setting the food in front of her and sitting down beside her. "Bread and chips?" Dani asked, giggling slightly.

"If I affect your life in no other way, then allow me this honor, the humble chip butty" He put a few cps on the bread and folded it in half. "Here you go" he handed it to her. Dani looked at Freddie unwaveringly. "Freddie, you've already affect my life so much. I don't think it'll ever be the same" she said quietly.

Freddie swooped down and kissed her, no hesitation. "Something else" Dani said slowly, pulling away. "This is my first date. Ever" she told him. Freddie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Ever?" Dani nodded. "And my first kiss"

Freddie smiled. "Then I'm honored" he whispered, kissing her cheek gently before letting her eat her chip butty. "This is really good" Dani gushed, her eyes wide when she realized she liked it. Freddie chuckled. "I'm glad you like it"

"There's something about you, Daniella Brown. Every moment I'm with you, I catch my breath" he told her softly.

Dani smiled and blushed softly before looking at him through her lashed. "You've caught my heart" she told him.

Freddie smiled and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the public restaurant.

* * *

Dani squealed as she came into the room, jumping on the bed that Kiki and Drippy were sitting on. "Hi" she said breathlessly. The girls forced smiles on their faces. "Did you have fun?" Drippy asked. Dani blushed. "I think I'm in danger" she told the others. They all gasped. "Of what?" Josie asked, worried.

"Falling in love with Freddie Kingsley" they all smiled slightly at her. It was then Dani realized the somber air of the room. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking from face to face.

Kate handed her the paper. Dani's eyes skimmed it, her frown deepening as she read. "Where's Poppy?" she asked as she finished, handing it back to Kate.

"Supposedly in the library, planning out more training for finals" Josie told her. Just then, Poppy walked in happily. Her smile dropped when she saw the looks on the five other girl's faces. 'What happened?" she asked.

"'Dear Ruby,'" Kate read from memory. "'you cannot imagine how retarded these idiot are. They're a bunch of ugly losers who think a mani-pedi is a Latin greeting. I despise these village idiots, but I have to pretend to live them so they'll help me get out of this hell hole. I tried doing it on my own, and it was impossible.'" Kate couldn't read anymore, so Drippy took the letter from her and continued.

"'Daniella is not much better. She foolishly believes I actually care about her. As if. As soon as I'm back home, she's gone. They're all so thick they'll never realize my disgust. I'll be out of this asylum by the end of term.'" Drippy folded the piece of paper in half.

"I didn't write that" Poppy told them "I mean, hardly any of it, just the loser part. But that was weeks ago"

"Well, it's dated today and it's from your e-mail address" Josie snapped. Dani couldn't speak, she was holding back tears. Kiki was rubbing her back soothingly. Dani was the baby of the group, and they all felt protective of her, like mother bears.

"Where did you get it?" Poppy asked.

"It was taped to the door" Kiki told her.

"You're a seriously horridious cow" Drippy told her, standing, shoving the letter at Poppy, and walking away. Kiki and Josie walked away, bot holding onto one side of Dani, taking her away from Poppy.

Dani started crying. "This just doesn't seem like Poppy, you know? And how did it get taped to the door, anyway? How would someone get into her e-mail? Why would they? And if they got into her e-mail, who simply print out an e-mail, why not just make one up" Dani was rambling, hysterical.

The girls got Dani calmed down enough, so now she was sitting in the Commons, waiting for the next blow-up.

* * *

It would happen sooner than she thought. Freddie found a printed-out e-mail sitting in front of his door. He picked it up and found that it was from Dani, to someone.

'_So, all I have to do is hook up with the headmistress' son, and it's a sure thing that they'll expel me, meaning Poppy will go too. He's a total English dweeb. Pretty gross, but an easy target. Give me a week tops, with Poppy's help._'

He stormed down to the Commons, where he knew she'd be. "Dani!" he cried, getting all of the girls' attention, including Harriet's. Dani looked up, and you could still see the tears running down her face. For a moment, Freddie faltered, but he shook it off. "Tell me this isn't true" he shook the paper in his hand. "Tell me!"

"Freddie…" Dani started to plead, but Freddie shook his head in disgust. "Just, stay away from me, got it" he started walking away. "Stay away!"

The room was deadly silent as he left. Dani silently picked up her things and headed outside. No one followed her, and no one noticed the smug smile on Harriet's face.


	7. Letters

**A/N – Please don't kill me. Read this before you make any set plans to become an executioner.**

**Thanks AnaleighJames for being my faithful reviewer for this story.**

* * *

Dani sat out back, drying her tears when she felt two warm, strong arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that" he whispered into her neck before gently kissing the sensitive spot from behind her.

"It's all right. I just feel back for Poppy. I know those letters were faked" Dani sighed, turning to face Freddie. "There's no proof" he told her. She nodded sadly. "I'm so glad I told you before everything blew up" she said, leaning her forehead against his chest.

"Be glad whoever did this doesn't know you very well. I know for a fact that you don't have an e-mail yet, and that everything in that letter is no longer true" Freddie said, hugging her tightly.

"That's not true" Dani protested. Freddie gave her a shocked look. "You were never an English dweeb, gross, or an easy target" she said, kissing him lightly on the lips. Freddie smiled. "Good"

Dani sighed again and pulled away. "I guess I'll have to wait for the other girl's to figure it out. I'll be no help. I hate this! I don't want to stay away from you" Dani cried, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I know. It was hard enough not getting caught by staff, or Mum, but if whoever did this catches us again…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

"It had to be Harriet. She's the only one that would do something like that to Poppy _and_ make such an effort to break us up" Dani said firmly. "Even so, we can't do anything about it yet. But we both know it's not true, and even if she doesn't know it, Poppy has someone on her side" he said, kissing her once more before leaving her alone.

* * *

Later that night, Dani awoke to Kate waking everyone up, and the fire alarm going off. Dani got up and, seeing the fire, promptly started helping Kate and Poppy get everyone up and out.

All the girls were collected outside while Mrs. Kingsley did a roll call. Dani and Freddie's eyes met and he frowned, seeing her terrified expression. But he couldn't do anything, not now.

"Susan Casey"

"Here"

"Daisy Bevin"

"Here"

"Can't hear you, Daisy!"

"Here"

"Jennifer Logan"

Nothing, not even a whisper.

"Jennifer? Has anyone seen Drippy? Come on, girls! Who was the last person to see Drippy?"

"Drippy's in the freezer!" Poppy cried. Both she and Dani raced towards the burning building, Dani was faster, so she got into the burning building first. "Drippy!" both girls shouted.

All the others were standing outside stood, open-mouthed, watching and listening to the two girls that had run into a burning building for a classmate. Freddie stared at the building in horror. If anything happened to Dani…he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Suddenly, two firemen came out, leading a chocking Poppy and a shaking Drippy. Everyone held their breath when they noticed the third girl wasn't there. "Come on" Freddie whispered. "Come on"

A third fireman came out, carrying a weak, but conscious Dani out of the building. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"You are two very foolish, very brave girls. Will you be alright Dani?" Mrs. Kingsley asked. Dani weakly nodded. "Nothing some water, clean air, and lots of rest won't fix, ma'am" she said, her voice weak and hoarse. Mrs. Kingsley smiled at how, even in this state, Dani was still so proper and said, "all right, off to the ambulance now"

* * *

Freddie followed the fireman into the room the fire had started in. "My God" he cried, seeing the damage. "What do you think happened?" he asked while his mother took care of the three girls. "Don't know yet. We're lucky, couldn't been a lot worse" the fireman told Freddie.

Freddie looked down and spotted two shiny objects. Both were familiar, one silver charm bracelet, and one I heart LA lighter.

* * *

Dani and Poppy walked down the halls. Every girl they passed thanked them, only making Poppy feel worse. Dani was still weak, but she was walking on her own. They were passed a small alcove when Freddie grabbed her arm. Dani looked at Poppy and nodded her head, silently telling the girl to go on. Poppy reluctantly left her sister behind.

"I found these" he told her, holding out the lighter and the bracelet. "Where did you find them?" Dani asked, grabbing them.

"In the room the fire started" he told her flatly. Dani looked up him. "I was asleep. And my bracelet was missing days ago, so I'm clear. But Poppy… she was down there, and the curtain caught on fire. But she put them out, she's sure of it. She left all of her things behind, because she was empty-handed when she came back. It's possible she didn't put it out, but…she heard footsteps" Freddie peered down at her.

"Poppy had heard footsteps. What if it wasn't a teacher, but another student out of bed? They could have started the fire"

"But you have no proof. And if Poppy thinks she did it…It'll go to the Honor Court" Freddie said sadly. Dani started crying. "Why does this all have to go bad now that we want to stay?" she asked, expecting no answer. Freddy just held her. She was still weak and felt very frail to him, her shaking only making it worse.

"Come on he lifted her up. "I'll take you to your dorm"

* * *

"Poppy" she turned to see Dani standing behind her. Dani was holding out her I heart LA lighter, and Poppy knew what that meant.

Poppy started crying. "it's okay, it's all okay, it'll be okay" Dani murmured, holding the weeping girl close and rocking her, doing her best to comfort her sister.

* * *

"Someone here knows exactly what happened last night. What we're clear on is that this fire was no accident" Mrs. Kingsley was explaining to all of the girls later that day. "If you have the sense to own up, no legal charges will be filed. If not, it will be passed on to the local authorities. You have until the end of the day to come forward"

With that, they were all dismissed. Dani swallowed hard, know what she had to do.

'_Dearest Freddie, I wish I had the courage to tell you this in person. I want to stay here, with you, I truly do, but I can't. She's my sister, and I hope you can understand that. Because my bracelet was there as well._

_Whoever did this, meant for me to go as well. As much as I'm hoping whoever did this is caught, I'm not holding my breath._

_But Poppy needs me. Poppy is going to turn herself in, and I'm going with her. You know, as well as I, how this looks and what the likelihood of me ever seeing you again is. And I want to tell you one thing before we have to go:_

_I think I'm in love with you, Freddie Kingsley._

_That one, beautiful day with you was enough for me to fall completely and helplessly in love with you, and I just wanted you to know._'

Poppy stood in front of the headmistress' door, about to knock when she heard someone cry, "Poppy, wait!"

Running to her was Dani, clutching her burnt charm bracelet. "Dani, what are you doing?" Poppy hissed as Dani stopped beside her. Dani grabbed Poppy's hand tightly.

"We're sisters. And sisters don't let each other fall alone, right? No matter what, I am going to be here with you, every step of the way" Poppy swallowed hard. "I can't lt you do that" she started to say, but Dani shook her head.

"Don't. You mean more to me than any bloody English boarding school ever could" Dani told her, hugging her. She pulled away and both girls squared their shoulders. "Let's get this over with"

Poppy knocked on the door. "Come in" Mrs. Kingsley's voice was heard clearly through it. "No turning back now" Dani whispered before they entered.

"Oh, what can I do for you girls?" Mrs. Kingsley asked when she noticed who it was that entered her office. Both girls moved at the same time as they set the burnt objects in their hands onto her desk, as if they were robots.

Mrs. Kingsley picked up the lighter in one hand and the bracelet in the other hesitantly. "It's what I used to start it. It was an accident, and I thought I put it out" Poppy explained. "but I guess not. Obviously not"

"Oh, Poppy" Mrs. Kingsley sighed before looking at Dani. Without her having to say a word, Dani explained, "I was with her. I have been with her every step of the way" Mrs. Kingsley knew that Dani wasn't really with Poppy that night, especially because she had reported her bracelet missing several days ago. But she could say nothing.

"You two realize what this means, don't you?" she asked sadly. Both girls nodded sadly. "Will we be expelled?" Poppy asked, not liking her sister was involved, but slightly happy she wasn't alone.

"The Honor Court will decide, but I suspect you'll understand that it's just a formality at this point" she told the teenagers.

"The weird thing is I really did try to turn it around" Poppy explained. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I'm so sorry"

"I'm so sorry, too, girls" Mrs. Kingsley said sadly.

"Mrs. Kingsley" she turned her attention to Dani. "May I speak with you for a moment?" Dani asked. Mrs. Kingsley nodded and Dani nodded at Poppy, telling her it was okay to leave her.

Dani looked at Mrs. Kingsley. "If this isn't enough to get me expelled, I suspect what I'm about to explain would do it" she sighed, leaning forward in her seat.

"I don't understand, Dani" Mrs. Kingsley said, wondering what on Earth the girl could have done. Dani sighed.

"I've been seeing Freddie, despite the fact that fraternizing is forbidden. I went out with him once, and we've been meeting whenever we could when we didn't have classes or homework or some other responsibility. I know that it's against the rules, and I just wanted you to know, because I despised the thought of deceiving you" Mrs. Kingsley nodded.

"But I would also like you to know that I will not apologize for it" Mrs. Kingsley looked at her in surprise. "Mrs. Kingsley, I love you son, despite the little time we've been together. Whether he feels the same or not doesn't matter, but I do love him very much. I was hoping you would be willing to give him this letter. I doubt I will ever get the chance to see him again after this" Dani stood and handed the letter to Mrs. Kingsley before heading out.

"Dani" the girl stopped and looked back. "For what it's worth, I cannot imagine a better girl for my son" she said with a soft smile. Dani smiled sadly and left. She found Poppy standing outside, looking miserable. The girls shared their brief stories before something on the wall behind Dani caught Poppy's eyes.

It was a picture, of the 1976 Abbey Mount under-18 lacrosse team. In the middle, the captain's position, was a woman that looked almost exactly like Poppy.

"Mom?" Poppy gasped.

* * *

Poppy had gone off to ponder the picture of her mom. Dani was sitting on the seats where she and Freddie had almost had their first kiss, fingering the charm bracelet.

"Hey" Dani looked behind her to see Freddie. "I've been looking for you" Dani gave him a watery smile. Freddie held up her letter. "So, you told my Mum. I thought I wasn't going to get to see you again" he told her, setting the letter down and sitting beside her.

Dani looked down at the bracelet in her hands, Mrs. Kingsley hadet her keep it, despite protocol. "This and the photograph in my room are the only things I have left of my parents" she told him, crying softly.

"Oh, Dani" he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, so she was sitting in his lap. "It'll be okay" he whispered in her ear, trying to calm her.

"I don't want to leave" she sobbed into his chest. "But I can't leave Poppy, she part of the only family I have left!"

He rubbed her back in slow, soothing circles and Dani slowly calmed. "I love you too" he whispered into her ear. Dani smiled at him, but they both turned when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching before she could say anything.

Poppy appeared around the corner. "Time to face the music" she told her sister sadly. Dani nodded and stood, holding onto Freddie's hand until she no longer could as she walked away.


	8. Trial

**A/N – Sorry it's been so long. I got distracted and bored.**

* * *

"It is with great regret and sadness that we call the Honor Court to session" Harriet said. "It will henceforth be our job to objectively and dispassionately ascertain what happened that fateful night that will hence to forth long blight the memory of this proud institution" Dani grabbed Poppy's hand as they both noticed their dorm mates weren't there.

"It is your duty to understand the dark forces that drove a seemingly…"

"Harriet" Mrs. Kingsley snapped, making the girl stop mid-sentence. "May I remind you that the Honor Court is no place for your personal grandstanding, and that Poppy and Daniella has a right to speak in her own defense before the Court as a whole passes judgment?"

"Thank you Mrs. Kingsley" Poppy said as Harriet sat down. Dani stood first.

"A lot of you probably don't believe I belong here. After all, worst-come-to-worst, I was only a by-stander. But, imagine if she was completely alone. Outcasted by the very people she loved and defended, with no one else, the entire school against you simply because of where you come from and how you were raised to act. Would you abandon you sister as well?"

At the sounds of the students' gasps, Dani nodded. "Yes, Poppy Moore is my sister, through adoption, but that does not make our bond any less strong. I know how it feels to be isolated because you are different because I was in the exact same situation as she is, only reversed; a Brit among Californians. And I will stand by her till the end.

"Because my fate today does not matter. If Poppy Moore is expelled today, I will follow her out those doors, knowing we are both better people for being here, if only for this brief time"

Poppy stood while Dani sat back down.

"I won't insult everybody by trying to defend myself, my actions, or my sister" Poppy paused as both she and Dani noticed their friends quietly entering the Court. "So, uh, I think it's safe to say that I've really messed up. And I apologize profusely.

"But I'm also so grateful to you all. I tried really hard to get out of this school, and only now do I realize just how much I want to stay. I've learned so much being here. Being with all of you. And in some ways being with my mom, who I found out was actually a student here.

"I've had a hole in my heart for five years, and somehow being here, it slowly started to heal. I know I may have looked like a California girl, but in my heart I've discovered that I really am an Abbey Mount girl."

"Objection!" Harriet shouted, standing. "Sustained" she said for herself, which was not right.

"The Court will heretofore disregard the previous statements and perhaps heretofore we can begin the real business. Can you tell us, in your own words, where were you on the aforementioned evening of…" But again, Harriet was interrupted by Mrs. Kingsley.

"Honestly, Harriet. Who else's words do you expect them to use?" Mrs. Kingsley asked sarcastically. "Just leave this to me" Properly scolded, Harriet sat down again.

"Poppy, were you in the cook's sitting room on the night of the fire?"

"Yes, I was"

"Daniella?"

"Yes ma'am" Dani lied through her teeth.

"Were you there with permission?"

"No. I was not"

"No ma'am"

"Did you intend on starting a fire, Poppy?"

"Not really"

"Objection" again, Harriet stood. "Does the defendant mean yes or no?" she snapped.

"Harriet" Mrs. Kingsley scolded again. She sat down.

"It means no, I had no intention of actually doing it" Poppy answered.

"Was anyone else with you, beside Miss Brown?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"Not as far as I know" both girls shook their heads.

"I was" Kate stood.

"I was" Drippy stood as well. Well, Drippy was actually there.

"I was" Josie.

"I was" Kiki.

"I was"

"I was" girl after girl stood, until every girl in the entire room but Harriet stood.

Poppy and Dani shared a grin. "Objection!" Harriet shouted again, leaping out of her seat once again. "Stop! Order!" but she was ignored.

Finally, after the last girl said 'I was' Harriet shrieked, "This is ridiculous! What are you all doing? You're lying. They're lying, Mrs. Kingsley! This is a conspiracy. You can't expel the whole year, and they know that"

Mrs. Kingsley slammed her gavel down. "Be quiet, Harriet! Sit down, everyone"

"It's a black-and-white case" Harriet continued. "They have to be expelled! The girl set for to the school, endangering all our precious lives, and her _sister_" Harriet sneered, "Stood by and helped! She walked in there, lighter at the ready, and tried to burn the place down" it was then Dani grinned.

Harriet had slipped up.

"Lighter?" Jane asked. "Not now, Jane. Have respect for court protocol" Dani snorted, Harriet wasn't respecting protocol. "What lighter, Harriet?" Charlotte asked. "Jesus, Charlotte, how daft can you possibly be? That ridiculous 'I heart LA' lighter of hers. She left it behind for God's sakes, along with Daniella's bracelet!"

"Except, how do you know that, Harriet?" Jane asked. "No one's mentioned a lighter before, or a bracelet" Harriet seemed to realize her slip-up, and her face froze in panic. "What? Yes, they have" she insisted. "Objection" she said quietly, sitting down.

"Actually, Harriet, they haven't" Jane told the tall girl.

"I have to second Jane's question, Harriet" Mrs. Kingsley said slowly. "How did you know about that lighter? And where did you hear about the bracelet. Miss Daniella had reported it missing from her Sports locker a week ago" there went the evidence against Dani, but it didn't matter to her anymore.

"Well, I…" Harriet tried to come up with a reason. "Freddie found the lighter, and my bracelet before anyone saw it" Dani said. "How could you possible know unless…unless you were there?" Poppy figured it out.

"Well, this is absurd. I refuse to sit here and listen to these wild…" Harriet tried to say, but Poppy continued. "I had put it out. And I heard footsteps. It must have been you. Oh, my God. You restarted the fire, didn't you?" Poppy asked her.

"Harriet, is this true?" Mrs. Kinsley asked. It was one thing when Poppy started it on accident, but if Harriet _re_started it on purpose…

"Of course not" Harriet assured her.

"It all makes sense, now. I knew it. I think I'm innocent" Poppy realized. 'We think so, too" Jane and Charlotte chimed.

"You're not!" Harriet growled, having enough. "You awful bitch! You've turned this school upside down. You and your sister ruined everything!" Harriet cried. "You started it. I only finished what you started!" There it was. Harriet's round-about confession.

"Harriet? My office, now" Mrs. Kingsley ordered.

Everyone ran up to hug Dani and Poppy. Dani slowly extracted herself from the crowd, feeling that this was ore Poppy's hour than hers. Dani walked over to Mrs. Kingsley. "So, what you sid about me and Freddie…" Dani trailed off. Mrs. Kingsley laughed. "It still stands. As long as you focus on schoolwork and your responsibilities, as it seems you have already, I have no problem with you seeing my son"

Dani beamed.

* * *

_Dear Diary, this is my first entry, as you're new, but I felt I should write today. The under-18 lacrosse finals are today. I've taken myself off the team. I prefer standing with Freddie on the sidelines while My sister saves the day._

_How I love saying that: my sister. It has a nice feeling._

Dani shut her diary and set it in her trunk when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see her boyfriend – insert squeal here – standing in her doorway. "Come on, we're going to be late" he said, holding out his hand. Dani smiled and stood, walking to his side. With his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders, Freddie grinned as he kissed her temple and led them to the field.

They stood at the opposite end of the sidelines as Mrs. Kingsley, who had asked Dani to call her Jenna. It was still slightly awkward for them, having Mrs. Kingsley's permission.

"Go Poppy! Come on! Come on Abbey Mount!" Dai cried, jumping up and down. Then, Dani happened to look over at Mrs. Kingsley and she saw someone unexpected.

"Mrs. Kingsley" Gerry greeted his daughters' headmistress. "Oh, Mr. Moore, you made it!" she greeted happily from her seat. "Yes, I did"

"Please, come and take a seat" she gestured towards a random chair. "Did I miss much?" he asked about the game. "No, not at all"

"Dad!" Gerry turned at the familiar voice saying such an unfamiliar word, to see Dani running towards him. At least, he thought it was Dani. Her hair was loose, reaching just above her lower back, and she was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knees with a green T-shirt and her stilettos. You couldn't get her out of them.

"Dani?" he asked, shocked, as the girl launched herself at the man. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Mrs. Kinsley called… since when did you call me dad?" he asked, still shocked. Dani smiled and rolled her eyes as a blond boy came up behind her. "Dad, you're so far behind. Speaking of change, there's Poppy!" she said, pointing down the field.

Gerry turned to see, not the Poppy he was expecting, but an almost perfect twin to her mother.

"She's the spitting image of her mother, isn't she?" Mrs. Kingsley asked as Freddie wrapped his arms around Dani again. "She most certainly is" Gerry agreed.

Both Freddie and Dani were hunched over laughing as they watched the girl's performance.

After a tension-filled game, Abbey Mount won against Stowe, 3-2.

Everyone crowded around the team, cheering. Freddie, Dani, and Gerry all walked over. "Poppy!" Gerry called. Poppy looked over and smiled in surprise. "Dad? My dad! My dad! What are you doing here?" she asked, hugging him.

"Mrs. Kingsley called. She told me you found out about Mom" Gerry explained. "Why didn't you tell me, Dad?' Poppy asked. "I'm sorry, Poppy. I thought it might make you too sad. I did know that you needed to breathe a different kind of air, though. Both of you" he said, hugging he girls together again.

"Did I do the right thing?" he asked. Poppy glance around her and then at Dani and Freddie's intertwined hands before looking back at her dad. "You did. Did you know Mom was captain of the lacrosse team?" she asked.

"Yes. And I also know that she is incredibly proud of you right now, as am I" he told her. Poppy smiled, and then wrapped an arm around Dani's shoulder from her free side. "I couldn't have done it without my sister" Gerry looked slightly surprised that Poppy called Dani her sister, but smiled all the same.


	9. The End

**A/N – This is it! No more! I'm done!**

* * *

Poppy and Dani – as well as Kate, Kiki, Josie, and Drippy – finished off the semester, as well as the year. Harriet was replaced by a rather quiet, but really sweet girl in her year. Every Saturday, unless Dani had something to attend to or he was at school, Freddie was allowed to take her out.

The girls continued to gain popularity until they basically ruled the school. But they were always rather nice about it, and were not very…Californian about it.

After the school year was over, it was planned that Freddie, Drippy, Kate, Kiki, and Josie would hall spend at least half the summer in Malibu with Dani and Poppy.

Finally, mid-July, The Moore family – because Dani had finally officially changed her last name to Moore, until she gets married that it – waited at the airport with Ron for their five friends.

"Finally, Dani caught sight of messy blond hair that could only belong to one person.

"Drippy! Over here!" Dani started jumping up and down, trying to get her attention. Drippy finally noticed then and looked behind her, where the others stood, motioning them to follow her.

"Hey" Dani grinned, holding still as Freddie wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Hello, trouble" he greeted fondly, kissing her head. 'Hello Moore, Poppy Moore" he still teased her about that. The group never explained to Mrs. Kingsley or Mr. Moore why, tough.

"Freddie, this is my best friend and Poppy's proper boyfriend, Ron. Ron, this is Freddie" Dani introduced, ignoring Poppy's cry at her dig at Roddy.

After the introductions were made, they all loaded into the limo – yes, a limo – and headed to the Moore household.

Drippy got along really well with Molly, who loved talking about food with her. When the group wasn't together as a whole, the smaller groups broke up to be: Poppy and Kate, Drippy and Molly, with Kiki and Josie going in between. Ron was always with Poppy. Freddie and Dani were often by themselves, just enjoying their time together.

* * *

One night, Freddie and Dani were sitting outside, looking up at the stars. "You know, in a couple months I'll be eighteen" Freddie told her, drawing random patterns on her arm. "I turned seventeen last June, on the 21st" she told him.

"Your birthday's on the Summer Solstice?" he asked. Dani nodded. "I always found that little fact to be pretty cool" she told him.

"Anyway, I'll be going to University while you finish off school at Abbey Mount. So, I wanted to give you this" he held out a small ring. The band was silver and there was a little green jewel. "It's not an engagement ring, nor was it really expensive, because I know you hate that" he said, knowing her too well.

"I just, I want you to have something to remind you of me when I can't be there" he finished, looking at her. "It that where you and Poppy and Molly went last week?" she asked him, laughing slightly. Freddie nodded.

Dani sat up and kissed him. "It's sweet. Thank you" she slipped it on her finger and they spoke no more for the night.

* * *

The girls were lined up against the edge of the pool on their floaties, all wearing sunglasses and bikinis. Freddie was on the patio net to the pool, his head right next to Dani's. Ron was next to him, his head next to Poppy's. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Her green bikini didn't hide a lot, and he was soaking up the image of her skin while he could.

Suddenly, Poppy's phone started ringing. "Give it here" Dani asked. He handed Poppy's phone to her, asking, "Who's Ruby?" It took Dani a moment to answer, as she was busy ogling her boyfriends naked chest.

"Nobody" Poppy told him.

"Just some horridious cow we used to know" Dani finished, rejecting the call and handing the phone back to Freddie. Ron laughed, knowing exactly who it was.

* * *

"Can't do it?" Kiki asked as they all stood together, arms locked. "No way!" Josie cried.

"You're completely insane" Kate added.

"But you're still here, aren't you?" Dani laughed. Freddie and Ron sat back and watched the girls interact.

"Are you guys ready?" Poppy asked.

"No"

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

And they jumped into the ocean.


End file.
